This invention relates to heat exchangers and more particularly to the tube bundle wrapper of a nuclear steam generator.
Improving the roundness of the wrapper in a nuclear steam generator provides a solution to design and fabrication problems arising from tight assembly tolerances and tolerance stack-up. This provides a better structural load distribution within the steam generator to withstand seismic and other accident conditions for which the steam generator must be designed.